The Rock Show
by mY LiPs-y0uR p0isOn
Summary: It was a bet, a bet she never thought she would lose. She lost,and now she has to go and face the truth. She is having her first date with Butch Jojo. (One shot)


**It Started With Music**

_**In the car I just can't wait,**_

_**To pick you up on our very first date.**_

In middle of summer, sixteen year old Buttercup had fist on her sides as she walked up to the car parked in front of her home. A look of pure annoyance plastered on her face, as she angrily open the car door and got in. She was wearing simple skinny jeans, a Misfits loose tank top that covered her shoulders with a denim jacket covered in a few buttons with band logos on them. And her favorite pair of black vans setting on her feet. And a black beanie to top it all off. She shut the car door, not saying a word.

She didn't even bother to say hello. "Well hi to you to cupcake," Buttercup just rolled her eyes at the boy. "Thanks for finally accepting to come on a date with me." "I didn't agree! I lost a fucking bet so don't think this is anything special Butch!" She snapped at him. Butch had a face of disappointment but it soon was replaced with a smirk. He came close to her ear and whispered, "Well how about I make it something special?" Buttercup pushed him away and punched his shoulder. "You're not going to get anywhere like that Butch." She rolled her eyes as she slummed down in the car seat. "Let's just go, so this can end sooner." "I would rather make it last forever and ever." Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned on the radio.

Blink-182's The Rock Show came on. A small shy smile planted on Buttercups face as she quietly sang along. "Hanging out at the club on the weekend, acting stupid. Getting drunk with my best friends. I couldn't wait for the summer and the warped tour…" Soon Butch started to join in. "I fell in love with a girl at the rock show. She said what and I told her that I didn't know. She's so cool, going to sneak her through my window. Everything's better when she's around…" When the song ended, Buttercup suddenly starting laughing. Butch gave her a confused look, "What's so funny?" Buttercup stopped laughing and just looked at him for a moment. "Oh nothing. I just didn't expect someone like you to know such amazing music." "Don't judge a book by its cover babe." Buttercup just nodded.

For the rest of the car ride, Buttercup and Butch blasted music through the speakers. The music went from Blink-182 to Pierce the Veil to Asking Alexandria and a bunch of other bands. Buttercup pouted as they had to stop the music to get out of the car. They got out seeing what looked like some kind of music festival. "Where are we?" Butch just had a smirk on his face. "Just wait, you'll know soon."

_**Is it cool if I hold your hand?**_

_**Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?**_

_**Do you like my stupid hair?**_

_**Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?**_

_**I'm too scared of what you think.**_

_**You make me nervous so I really can't eat.**_

Buttercup's mouth hanged open once she saw the huge banner at the entrance. "Van's Warped Tour '13" the sign read as it flowed with the wind. "I know we're a few hours late, but I'm pretty sure some of your favorite bands haven't played yet." Butch informed her, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. Buttercup couldn't wipe the large grin that was formed on her lips. She ran up to Butch and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She held Butch's hand as they were entering the huge music festive. So much excitement ran though her that she didn't notice she was holding his hand until they had to stop to find out where a band was playing. "Why are you holding my hand?" Buttercup asked. "Oh sorry, I thought you were cool with it. Are you cool with it? I mean holding hand would help us not get lost. But if you feel uncomfortable, that's cool. But you were the one who grabbed my hand…" Buttercup rolled her eyes as Butch kept nervously rambling. "Butch!" She yelled him getting him to stop talking for once. "It's fine, come on I don't want to miss the All Time Low set." She held his hand again and led him to the 2 stage where ATL was supposed to play in a few minutes.

All Time Low was in the middle of their set as Buttercup started to dance to 'Lost In The Stereo.' Butch laughed as he watched her. "Come on Butch! Dance with me!" Buttercup pulled him to her. "A-are you sure? I mean you were the one who said dancing was lame." Buttercup shot him a glare as she remembered when he had asked her to dance at the school prom, and she had told him dancing was lame. She stuck her tongue out at him and just pulled him closer so they could dance stupidly with each other. The song continued to play, "She works for the weekend, mix tape of her favorite bands. Tearing up the radio, lost in the stereo sound... She dancin' alone, so beautiful."

Once they finished watching ATL and a few other bands, they went in search for the stage Memphis May Fire would be playing at. Buttercup laughed as some drunkie fell into a garbage can. She stopped and looked at Butch for a moment before messing up his hair playfully. "I can't thank you enough man. It's been a dream being here, watching all my favorite bands play."

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over.**_

_**Honest, let's make this night last forever.**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever.**_

"Buttercup wait! I have to pee!" Butch yelled as Buttercup tried to hurry him up to go get a good spot in the crowd. "No time Butch! I want to see at least two more bands play!" "We have time!" Buttercup just sighed as she waited for Butch to finish his 'business.'

Buttercup was basically dragging Butch to the main stage, where Sleeping With Sirens would play. "I just want this night to last forever!" Some random girl yelled. Buttercup would normally be annoyed with it, but she just laughed. She knew after tonight she would have to wait until next summer to go again. But she wouldn't mind this lasting forever.

_**When you smile, I melt inside.**_

_**I'm not worthy for a minute of your time.**_

_**I really wish it was only me and you.**_

_**I'm jealous of everybody in the room.**_

_**Please don't look at me with those eyes.**_

_**Please don't hint that you're capable of lies.**_

_**I dread the thought of our very first kiss,**_

_**A target that I'm probably gonna miss.**_

Buttercup smiled as Sleeping With Sirens started to play If You Can't Hang. She jumped with the crowed, as she looked around she could see people crowd surfing and everyone was having a good time.

Butch kept looking at Buttercup, it got to the point where he had completely forgotten about the band and just focused on her. The way she smiled, the way she looked so into the music, just everything about her caught his eyes. How he got so lucky to get have to spend a day with BC, he didn't even know. Heck, he can't even call her his and he still didn't feel as if he didn't deserve her.

The band announced something that made Buttercup's eyes widen. She grabbed Butch's hand, pulled him behind her and made his arms wrap around her waist. Buttercup rested her head on his chest as Sleeping With Sirens began to play. "Thank you so much Butch." She whispered, Butch barely being able to hear her.

The crowd began to sing along, and smile landed on Butch's face when he released what song they were playing. Buttercup began to sing softly into his ear, "They say love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay forever with me. Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear I will never leave…" Butch started to sing along with her. Both of them enjoying the moment and forgetting about everything. Forgetting about the past, the fights, everything. It just felt so right at that moment.

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over.**_

_**Honest, let's make this night last forever.**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. **_

Buttercup had almost fallen asleep in the car ride home, but she tried to keep herself awake. She still wanted the night to last forever. Just like the other car ride they played some music, only this time it was only acoustic songs. Nice, soft love songs filled the car. It made Buttercup smile softly as she heard the guitar lightly being strummed.

Butch lightly shook her, to see if she was awake or not. "What?" she asked in a sleepy tone. "We're back at your home, BC." Butch told her softly. "Oh." It was all she said as she rubbed her eyes. Butch opened the car door for her, but she didn't move out. Butch let of a sigh as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her front door. He set her down and let her open the door. "Thanks Butch. I had I great time." She said as she yawned lightly. Butch smiled, "Yeah so did I." Buttercup just went it.

Honestly, Butch expected more in that good bye. At least a hug or something, but no nothing. He stood there for a while, just thinking. He didn't even notice the door open. He only noticed when Buttercup was kissing his cheek. A soft rose color filled his cheeks as she pulled away. "Can't wait for the next date, Butchie boy." Buttercup whispered softly into his ear. She kissed his cheek on last time before going back inside with a shy grin on her face, thinking about Butch.

Butch stood there with different emotions running through him; shock, happiness, and a bit of love. Butch smiled as he walked to his car. He knew things would be getting a lot better, a lot sooner. He ran his finger through the place Buttercup kissed him and already felt butterflies just think of the moment. Yeah, life was good.

* * *

**The songs used in the story were: First Date by Blink-182, The Rock Show by Blink-182,Lost In The Stereo by All Time Low,and If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens**

**I do NOT own the powerpuff girls, Blink-182, Sleeping with Sirens, or any of the songs. **

_**To anyone who reads 'Someone, Somewhere' I am sorry I haven't been updating. I have writers block with that story and I'm not that inspired right now. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for understanding. **_


End file.
